Heroines: Limitless (( Syoc continued by MochiDreams ))
by PeachSkies
Summary: SYOC Open! With the rise of the crows back to their throne, the long forgotten girl's volleyball team is still in the trenches. With a new year, comes new faces and beginnings for Karasuno girls team. With the girl's club in danger of termination, will this ragtag team of ladies be able to rise from the ashes of the past team's bad rep and fly again, or will their wings be clipped?
1. Oc Form & Guidelines

**Summary:** _SYOC Open. With the rise of the crows back to their throne, the long forgotten girl's volleyball team is still in the trenches. With a new year, comes new faces and fresh beginnings for Karasuno girls team. With the girl's club in danger of termination, will this ragtag team of girls be able to rise from the ashes of the past team's bad reputation and fly again, or will their wings be forever clipped? _

**A/N:** Hi everyone, and welcome to _Heroines: Limitless_! :) I'm PeachSkies, but you can call me your girl ;D Lol jkjk, please feel free to call me whatever you'd like. xD This story is dedicated to all sports anime/manga fans out there! I had this story idea for a while and debated the idea of actually writing it, but then I figured why not? So I took a chance and here we are! I want this story to be pretty interactive, so please submit a character if this story is for you! I'll have the character form that you need to fill out and send to me also posted on my profile if you need to copy it. This is my first time writing a Submit Your Own OC story, so constructive criticism is welcome! If I mess something up or I can improve somewhere, then let me know!

I might ask for a co-author a little later on, but if you might be willing to take up this position, please let me know. :)

* * *

 **Now onto the Guidelines!** -

Karasuno's past girl's volleyball team has left a bad reputation in their wake, due to an extensive losing streak and lack of dedication. Despite the boy's team actually picking up the pace on their end and clawing their way back to the top, the girl's team has virtually ceased and is in danger of termination. Can our ladies fly again, or will they crumble to extinction?

You are not limited to just Karasuno, feel free to submit from any of the schools from Haikyuu or even create your own. Our main focus will be our lady crows, but I don't have a problem with jumping around to other schools and whatnot.

Team captains are welcome, as well as any team positions, managers and grades/year. To have a complete volleyball team, we do need at least seven members, so that will be my minimum. Also, you don't have to be amazing at volleyball to start with or have any prior experiences at all. These girls will be forming the "new and improved!" team, but that doesn't mean they have to be anything special to start off with.

The timeframe for this will be in Hinata's second year, so everyone has bumped up a grade. Though, that being said, I'll still try to include all the of third-years that graduated, If I can. So no worries there! You'll see that once the story starts.

I want this to be a fun environment for everyone, so create any kind of OC you could hope for.

 **Rules!** -

1\. I'll only accept ocs sent through PM ONLY! Please title your PM Subject as: ( _Your character's name, position, and school._ ) This helps me keep your characters organized and is easier for me to message you back.

2\. Please review at least every two chapters so I know you're still involved. I will delete/replace inactive readers unless you message me beforehand to let me know if you're going on a leave of absence. Also, to keep up with updates, please put this story on your follows.

3\. This isn't first come, first serve.

4\. No Mary-Sues please! Real people have flaws, so this should also apply to your OC.

5\. Your oc can be related to canon characters, but please be realistic.

6\. You may submit more than one oc, but make sure to send them in separate PM threads.

 **Form:**

Name -

Nickname(s) -

Age -

Year (1st-3rd.) -

Sexuality -

Position and backup (Please add a brief description to this. What does she excel at? Limitations?) -

School -

Appearance (don't forget to include your hairstyle here as well as any other details) -

Markings -

Clothing/Fashion (what does she like to wear?) -

Personality (Minimum of five sentences. Be detailed here please!) -

Strengths -

Weaknesses -

Likes -

Dislikes -

Hobbies -

Habits -

Residence/Housing -

Family (brief description of each member and their relationship with your oc) -

History -

Friends -

Enemies -

Love Interest/Significant other and backup (feel free to Include interactions/first meeting, any scenes you'd like to happen, and etc) -

Clubs/Extracurriculars -

 **Interview Questions!:**

Why do you want to join the volleyball club? Is there anything you hope to gain? -

Why did you choose to attend "YOUR SCHOOL NAME HERE"? -

Do you have any previous experience with playing volleyball? Or is this your first year? -

Are you new to your school or a returning student? Would you say you're well acquainted with some or most of the other girls? -

What would you say your level of skills are? (Needs improvement, rookie, semi-talented, etc.) -

Do you have any special skills or talents as a volleyball player that you could bring to the team? -

Quotes -

Scenes and ideas -

Extra -


	2. Character List (currently adding ocs)

**A/N** : Hello! Yes, I'm definitely back with another update so soon! XD I want to start off by thanking you guys for participating. Anyone who submits a character, that really means so much to me and I'm so happy you've given my story a chance. You guys are so awesome! :)

This will be our accepted OCs page that I'll update as we go along; so as I get more OCs, this list will get longer. For now, this story is open for submissions! So please submit some ocs! I'm not going to be posting a deadline date just yet, so those of you who are interested can have a chance to send in an OC, but I'll post a date very soon. I need at least seven for a full volleyball team, so feel free to send me a character if you'd like. All positions are available, though if you have questions, send me a PM or post them in a review. I'm really looking forward to starting _Heroines: Limitless_ , and I hope you are all ready for it as well.

Make sure that if your OC is chosen that you remember to follow the story to keep up with updates and review at least every other chapter or so to stay active. Thanks again! And please let me know if you have questions or need help with anything. :)

Syoc open for submissions! Make sure to read the rules before participating!

Also, I CAN have MULTIPLE of the SAME POSITION! That's perfectly fine, just make sure to include a backup.

* * *

 _ **Chosen Ocs so far -**_

 **Karasuno:**

 _ **Manager:**_ **Kamigami Mika** \- Class 2-B - Submitted by **_Schlaf_**

 **Ueno Konami** \- Class 2-B - Submitted by _**jungkookies**_

 **Rino Hasegawa** \- Class 1-A - Submitted by **mayurie**

 **Akiyuki Kotori** \- Class 1-C - Submitted by _**Shiroikage**_

 **Yamasaki Kohaku** \- Class 2-D - Submitted by _**Taigablade**_

 **Shinobu Koizumi** \- Class 1-B - Submitted by **_Nyash_**


	3. Update

**A/N** : Hi again guys, so I'm back with a quick update. I'm getting lots of wonderful characters, and I'm so thankful to you guys for participating so far. It means a lot, and I truly am excited to start this story. :) I have so much planned, and now I'm working on little arcs for all of our ocs, if I can, so let me know if you would like to add anything to your oc or if you have any story or scene ideas you'd like me to include.

I still need a few more ocs to begin with. I still have a couple to read over, but I'm particularly looking for some third years. Though I'm still accepting first and second as well as all open positions. I'll be choosing the new captain from the OCs you guys send me, but I'll wait until I've selected the main team before deciding. That being said, I'm going to keep submissions open for other schools and extra characters for a while, so if you miss your chance to send in an oc for Karasuno, then you might still have a chance to get involved.

Remember to PM me if you have any questions and to follow the story to keep up with updates. If you aren't active within a few weeks or so, then I will drop your character from the story.

Syoc open for submissions! Make sure to read the rules before participating!


	4. New Update and Final Deadline date

**A/N** : Hi again! I wanted to apologize to all of you for not updating since I last posted. I had some personal things come up that I had to take care of that was a family emergency which has taken my time. It kind of hit me out of the blue but I felt awful for leaving you guys. I'm so sorry, but I am back, so please don't worry. I literally just logged on, so I haven't had the chance to message everyone back yet, but I wanted to post an update before I did so just to let you guys know whats going on. But that is the next thing on my to-do list, answering all of my PMs asap.

I'm still accepting ocs, but I haven't had the chance to go through everyones yet. Since I did just kind of vanish from fanfiction, I'm going to extend the deadline date just to be fair to all of you. I hope that's okay with everyone! All positions are still open, as well as years and schools. Thank you guys for being so patient with me, and again, I'm really sorry for keeping you all waiting. I feel terrible.

Remember to PM me if you have any questions and to follow the story to keep up with updates.

Syoc open for submissions! Make sure to read the rules before participating!

IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I will be weeding out OCs with submitters/authors that are unresponsive. If you have a chosen character, please try to be active with this story, or I will be removing and replacing OCs.

 **New Deadline for Karasuno team:** June 11th


	5. Update and SYOC currently closed

**A/N** : Hi again guys! Firstly, thank you all so much for your kind reviews, I'm so touched by all of your support and overall sweetness, especially with the tough time I had been having with my family. Ugh, I don't deserve all of this love! _ You guys are so kind, I'm so lucky to have you all! Thank you for helping me get through that and for making me feel a bit better about leaving everyone for a little while. You're the best! I swear, at this rate you guys are going to have me tearing up over here! xD

Speaking of the best, I want to introduce you guys to my new co-author for this, _**Nyash**_! Everyone be kind to her please, she's really helped me a lot with choosing ocs and story planning so far, and we're really excited to get things started together.

I'm happy to announce that the deadline has passed and this syoc for Karasuno team is officially closed for the moment! **_Nyash_** and I are choosing the final members for the team. We might still accept characters for other teams later on in this fic, but we'll let you all know when we're accepting ocs again. Are you guys ready to get things started? We'll hopefully have our prologue finished very soon and then we're ready to get on with this fic.

Thank you guys again for being so patient with me and showering me with such love and support.

Remember to PM me if you have any questions and to follow the story to keep up with updates.

IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I will be weeding out OCs with submitters/authors that are unresponsive. If you have a chosen character, please try to be active with this story, or I will be removing and replacing OCs.


End file.
